This application claims priority to GB Application No. 9920989.2 filed Sep. 7, 1999.
The invention to which this application relates is a system whereby information from a remote source such as, but not exclusively a temperature gauge external of a premises, can be received, processed and displayed using apparatus provided within the premises.
It is known to provide many different forms of apparatus to measure certain conditions and one form of apparatus is an external temperature gauge which allows readings to be displayed on display apparatus to which the same is connected and which is exclusively for use with that apparatus. A disadvantage of this is however that the display apparatus is normally required to be provided specifically for that purpose and as a result the apparatus can be expensive and the connecting cabling required to connect the gauge or other instrument to the apparatus can also be expensive. One form of apparatus which is present in most premises is television apparatus which comprises a display screen and data receiving and processing apparatus within the premises and a data receiving aerial or satellite dish which is mounted externally of the premises and connected to the receiver apparatus by cabling.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a means whereby apparatus mounted externally of a premises can be connected to display and/or processing apparatus within a premises using television apparatus provided at the premises and to allow the data received from the apparatus externally can be used in the control of further apparatus.
In a first aspect of the invention there is provided a system for gauging, measuring or recording data relating to a detectable criteria externally of a premises, said system comprising a detection means externally of the premises connected to transmit data to apparatus within the premises for the processing and/or display of the data received, said apparatus internally of the premises including a receiver for receiving and processing broadcast data transmitted to receiving apparatus mounted externally of the premises and characterised in that the data from the detecting means is carried to the apparatus within the premises along a connection between the receiving apparatus and the apparatus in the premises and said data is processed and accessible by at least one further apparatus control means for apparatus internally or externally of the premises and control of the said apparatus can be responsive to the data received from the detecting means.
In one embodiment, the data from the device is transferred to the receiver which has the ability to process the data and display readings on the display screen to which the receiver is connected. In a further embodiment the receiver has the capability or is connected to apparatus which has the capability to process the received data and use it in the control of other devices or apparatus within or externally of the premises.
In one embodiment the device mounted externally of the premises is a temperature gauge and the data from the same is processed by the receiver to generate a display on screen of the temperature reading obtained. In addition the data is processed by control apparatus for reference in the control of the heating system for the premises with the external temperature used as a parameter which is taken into account in the control of the heating levels required and/or activation of the heating apparatus. The same control system can be used for heating water in the premises.
In alternative embodiments the devices could be sensors to determine whether plants are required to be watered and data from the same can be displayed on screen and/or passed to a watering control system. Person detection systems could be utilised to determine the presence of a person externally of the premises and the data used to arm a security system for the premises or activate some other function within the premises prior to the person entering the premises. Thus it will be appreciated that the ability to connect the detection means with a connection between external and internal apparatus is of potential benefit and allows the same to be achieved economically.
In whichever embodiment the detection means may be formed as an integral component of the satellite dish or aerial.